


Can't take my eyes off of you

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Kidge - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith sabe que su relación con Pidge no es la mejor del mundo, sin embargo, quiere remediar sus acciones y expresarse con una canción.





	Can't take my eyes off of you

Keith observó a la pequeña tuerca en llamas que Pidge le había lanzado romper los materiales de exposición de antiguos alumnos que estaban pegados en la pared del salón. Se giró, completamente asustado ante los trabajos quemados. De no haber sido por la gravedad ejerciendo su poder en el libro que decidió recoger, aquella tuerca se habría pegado a su ojo. Sus ojos se concentraron en la mesa frente a él.

Miró a Pidge. Las gafas de protección que eran obligatorias para entrar a la clase de carpintería y soldadura hacían que el rebelde cabello que siempre se encontraba en su frente quedase hacia atrás, había un leve rastro de ojeras que destacaban por la piel pálida, su  
semblante con leves rastros de odio. Eso no dolió. Estaba acostumbrado al odio de la castaña desde que eran pequeños.

No recuerda muy bien el motivo que inició su rivalidad. Y de hecho, aquello no tenía mucho sentido para ninguno de sus amigos. Ambos tenían gustos similares, un carácter de temer y nada de sutileza. Quizá era el choque de sus personalidades.

Allura saltó en su propio sitio y rápidamente colocó su mano en el hombro de Pidge, haciéndola retroceder. Supuso que la morena regañaba a Pidge por el claro intento de asesinato, pues la castaña rodó los ojos, murmuró algo, lo volvió a ver y continuó en sus asuntos, ignorándolo por completo.

Bien, aquello si dolió.

Estaba acostumbrado a las peleas infantiles entre ambos, Pidge hacia alguna tontería y él la seguía, para luego meterse en problemas y culpar enteramente al otro. Era divertido.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada fría y sin sentimiento. Como si él fuese un desconocido y no su amigo desde los seis años. Porque si, aunque ambos adoraran fastidiar al otro, eran amigos. Al menos eso le gustaba creer. Juntos de un lado a otro, haciendo que los profesores desearan lanzarse por la ventana, entre maratones de películas, slushies y palomitas acarameladas.

Detestaba no tener la atención de Pidge.

Sonaba egoísta e infantil, lo era, y eso era vergonzoso. Pero no podía evitar fruncir el ceño y formar un puchero desde que ella comenzó a ignorarlo desde hace casi una semana.

Aunque quizá era su culpa.

— Oh, creo que dijo que te ama —. La voz burlona de Lance hizo un eco en su mente. El cubano sonrió.

— Si, me pregunto que hará en la noche de bodas —. Respondió lleno de sarcasmo. Miró aburrido el taladro en su mano, luego el libro de álgebra que se asomaba por su mochila. Quería atravesar al libro.

— Keith, deberías arreglarlo —. Como siempre, la voz suave de Hunk los llamó. El chico usaba unas pinzas para retirar la tuerca que acababa de estar sometida al mechero soplete de Pidge para colocarla en la mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Quieres que ella me mate?

— No lo hará —. Sonrió Hunk en un intento de calmarlo.

Keith se agachó de golpe, sus amigos observaron como un tornillo pasó volando sobre su cabeza, cortesía de Pidge.

— Bueno, quizá te dará un minuto para hablar y luego te matará. Te recomiendo ir al punto —. Suspiró Hunk tras ver que Pidge limpiaba sus manos sin ninguna preocupación, esta vez, la encargada de regañarla fue Romelle.

— Agh —. Keith soltó el taladro y dejó caer su rostro en la mesa, golpeándolo varias veces entre quejidos por el polvo de la madera que acababa respirando o quedándose pegado a su rostro y cabello. Cuando Hunk lo detuvo, Lance miró divertido la marca roja en la frente de Keith.

— Viejo, ¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que Pidge es tan orgullosa como tú, y la humillaste. Es una sorpresa que sigas en una pieza.

Keith ocultó su rostro y gimió con disgusto. No quería recordar eso.

_Keith no era un chico de fiestas. A pesar de estar en el último año de preparatoria y tener múltiples invitaciones, nunca había asistido a una. No le interesaba mucho ir a emborracharse. Si quisiera vomitar, él mismo se subiría a algún juego mecánico del parque y dejaría que Pidge lo girase a su antojo._

_Ir a las fiestas parecía una excusa de los adolescentes para restregarse entre ellos y hacer el ridículo._

_Oh, Pidge. ¿Por qué tenías que caer en eso?_

_La castaña había sido confrontada, su propio orgullo la había orillado a asistir a aquella fiesta en casa de Lotor._

_"No soy una niña que no sabe divertirse"_

_Pidge nunca reservaba su punto de vista, y tampoco permitía que lastimaran su orgullo._

_Tan pronto como se enteró gracias a las redes sociales, condujo hasta la casa del hijo único del matrimonio Daibazzal, el cual estaba divertido ante la visión de la alumna estrella de la Preparatoria Garrison completamente ebria y bailando en la mesa sin rastro alguno de vergüenza. Moviendo su cadera de una manera que Keith no creyó posible._

_Claro, años atrás ambos tomaron clases de baile obligados por sus padres._

_— Pidge, ¡Bájate de ahí!_

_A pesar de los gritos de alabanza que la castaña recibía por parte de sus admiradores de tercer año, la voz de Keith fue clara._

_— ¡Obligame, emo!_

_El ceño de Keith se frunció. No iba a tolerar eso. Se acercó hasta la mesa, subiéndose y bajando a Pidge mientras ella intentaba patearlo, siendo incoherente por el alcohol en su cuerpo. Los abucheos hacia su persona aumentaron, pero no importó. Quería ahorrarle ese ridículo a su amiga. La subió a su auto._

_Condujo hasta el hogar Holt en relativo silencio. Los padres de Pidge probablemente seguían en el trabajo, y Matthew debía estar dormido._

_Miró de reojo a Pidge. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y su cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro, siendo su cuerpo detenido gracias al cinturón de seguridad._

_— ¿Pidge? —. Ella pareció reaccionar, como si durante todo el recorrido hubiese estado dormida. — Ya llegamos —. Ella asintió, pero permaneció en el sitio. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

_Los labios de Pidge temblaron._

_— No soy tonta._

_Simple como eso. Pidge lo dijo hacia él, intentando recordarle que ella era la genio. Que haber caído en el reto de Lotor no había sido tan grave, que ella podía controlar esas situaciones y demostrar su propia fuerza._

_— Si, lo sé —. Pidge podía perderse de vez en cuando, pero la vida está para cometer errores, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a remediarlos. — Pero debes evitar encontrarte con el alcohol otra vez. No quiero que vomites en mis botas._

_Pidge soltó una risa sonora, para luego bufar y mirar a Keith completamente divertida._

_— Lo haría sin la necesidad del alcohol. Tus botas de combate son espantosas. Las odio._

_Fingió estar herido por el comentario. Pidge actuaba como una niña pequeña que había pasado su hora de dormir._ _ Parecía estar a punto de caer en su sueño profundo, abandonada por su habitual energía que la volvía un pequeño huracán._

_— ¿Odias mis botas?_ _ —. Sonrió al preguntar. Quizá debía sacar su teléfono y grabarla, podría servir para algún chantaje a futuro cuando ella no lo dejase poner la película de ajajjs en uno de sus maratones sabatinos._

_— Y tu forma de conducir —. Asintió._

_Fue el turno de Keith de bufar._

_— ¿Algo más?_

_— Tu corte de cabello es anticuado._

_Ahora si estaba ofendido._

_— ¡Hey! —. Llevó la mano hacia su mullet, deseando protegerla ahora que sabía del odio de Pidge hacia ella. Quien sabe de que sería capaz la pequeña demonio de verde._

_Pidge volvió a reír, sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba o si despertaba a Matt._

_— Voy a salvarte y me agradeces así, diciéndome anciano. Que dulce, enana._

_Ella se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa, ignorando el apodo_ _ que odiaba._

_— No es eso. Sí, tienes los gustos de un anciano y eres gruñón como uno. Pero me gusta._

_Keith se mantuvo quieto, analizando las palabras de Pidge lo más que podía._ _ Rebanando cada oración para comprender las letras y su significado._

_— ¿Te gusta mi cabello? —. Era en cierta forma el primer halago hacia él que provenía de Pidge, no pudo evitar sentir calidez en sus mejillas._

_— Sí._

_La sonrisa de Pidge parecía no querer abandonar su rostro sonrojado, preocupando a Keith ligeramente._

_¿Halagos y sonrisas? Pidge debía estarse muriendo, o al menos, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos._

_Oh, no. Él no sería culpable del asesinato de Pidge. Diría que la encontró ya enloquecida y que él no tuvo nada que ver con la tuerca suelta en su cabeza._

_— ¿Estás bien? —. Keith se acercó a ella un poco más, entre bromas y con una ligera preocupación. — ¿Tienes fiebre?_

_Unió su frente a la suya, intentando distinguir las diferentes temperaturas por unos segundos. Pidge se mantuvo quieta, congelada ante la inclinación repentina de Keith. Los ojos de Keith tardaron un poco en enfocarse en las orbes miel de Pidge, sintió sus acelerados latidos aturdir a sus oídos, sus piernas temblaron al notar que estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado. Se alejó un poco._

_— Estoy bien._

_Los labios rosados de Pidge se curvaron levemente, creando dos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Las piernas de Keith temblaron._

_Pidge se acercó a él lentamente, cerrando sus ojos con cuidado mientras juntaba sus labios y se inclinaba hacia Kogane._

_Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron al comprender la situación. Cuando pensó en sacar a Pidge de aquella fiesta, no pensó en ninguna situación parecida a esa. No. Nunca._

_Quizá antes, años atrás. Pero se quedaban en eso, pensamientos. Ideas que nunca se verían realizadas por más que él lo deseara._

_Y ahora..._

_Su mano movió con cuidado un poco del cabello de Pidge, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Acarició su mejilla y puso atención a los labios húmedos y fruncidos. Se acercó un poco._

_— Yo... Quizá debas irte —. Exclamó de golpe. Algo lo detuvo. Alejó su mano de la mejilla de Pidge y retrocedió, dejándola completamente confundida._

_Aunque él de verdad lo deseara, aunque llevase tiempo guardándolo para sí... No podía hacerlo con Pidge careciendo de su consciencia._

_Pidge retrocedió, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando del vehículo, azotó la puerta del auto, dejando en claro que estaba hecha una furia._

Desde la fiesta que había tenido lugar el viernes anterior, Pidge lo había tomado como un enemigo puro. Ya era jueves, y Pidge seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a pesar de sus esfuerzos durante esa semana por contactarla.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —. Murmuró con su rostro aún pegado a la mesa.

La campana que indicaba el final de la clase sonó, haciendo que por primera vez en el día, el profesor soltase su teléfono y mirara de reojo a sus alumnos, dándoles una señal afirmativa para su salida. La mayoría celebró, dejando de lado los materiales y corriendo hacia la puerta. Lance, Hunk y Keith se mantuvieron en su sitio.

— Tendrás que sacrificar tu orgullo.

¿Que tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar? ¿Estaba dispuesto a pasar una humillación con tal de tener de vuelta a Pidge?

¤¤¤¤¤

— Si quieres asesinarlo que no sea dentro de la escuela —. Sonrió Shay mientras cerraba su casillero.

Pidge se giró hacia ella de golpe, mirándola con sorpresa.

— Romelle me lo dijo —. Respondió Shay ante su sorpresa. La rubia había le había comentado sobre la castaña intentando matar a Keith en la clase. Pidge suspiró.

— No lo entiendes. Tu nunca tendrás ganas de lanzarle objetos modificados para ser mortales a Hunk. Él te adora.

Las mejillas de Shay se encendieron ante el comentario. Ella y Hunk se conocían desde el preescolar, y unos meses atrás, habían formalizado su relación. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba realmente sorprendido.

— Keith te aprecia mucho —. Comentó. En parte por cambiar de tema y en parte porque era cierto.

Pidge bufó.

— Keith es un idiota.

Shay la miró con ternura, Pidge era pequeña y terca, tuvo que forjar su propio carácter al ser lista y de estatura baja, un blanco para bullying casi perfecto. Por si fuera poco, había adelantado año. Tenía un cerebro impresionante para las clases de cálculo, pero seguía siendo una niña sin nada mas que pistas sobre el amor.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó después de la fiesta?

No sabía muy bien que pensar.

Si, estaba molesta. Furiosa. Aún quería golpear a alguien o romper cosas, pero eso no solucionaría nada. ¿Decepcionada? ¿Dolida? ¿Avergonzada?

Era un cóctel de emociones odioso.

Después de tener un poco de alcohol en su organismo, notó que nunca se había sentido tan libre y a la vez tan vulnerable. No lo pensó mucho. Hizo y dijo lo que quería, lo que de verdad sentía. Y quería a Keith.

Años conteniendo un sentimiento que la hacia sentir culpable para luego arruinarlo en una noche.

Wow.

Bien hecho, Katie.

Estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento, probablemente había tomado por sorpresa a Keith, probablemente él solo la veía como una amiga. Pero él también hizo ademán por besarla, ¿No?

Pero... ¿Por qué Keith se alejó en el último minuto? ¿Había fingido acercarse y querer besarla para jugarle una broma?

Su cabeza dolía al pensar en eso.

Odiaba a Keith. Odiaba cada partícula de ese ser emo con un mal corte de cabello. Lo odiaba.

Odiaba no poder odiarlo.

Porque Keith siempre la cuidaba a pesar de todo, la ayudaba cuando se sentía perdida, la protegía. Y porque evitar el beso fue probablemente por su estado de ebriedad, porque Keith no la besaría de esa manera... ¿Cierto? ¿O es que no la consideraba atractiva?

Quería tirarse por un puente.

Por eso amaba los números. Eran exactos, no tenían matices y no la harían dudar por la incertidumbre emocional. No tenían contacto sentimental, no debía ver distintos puntos para entender, no acababa dañada.

Suspiró. Quería odiar a Keith por hacerla pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida, pero simplemente no podía. Eso terminaba siendo el colmo.

_"¿Tiene sentido odiar a alguien porque no tienes un motivo lógico para odiarlo y deseas hacerlo?"_

No podía responder la pregunta de Shay.

La campaña para dar inicio a la clase de deportes sonó.

— Vamos.

Como siempre, se desconectó al inicio de la clase. Su cerebro se iba a una isla tropical y ella se encargaba de repetir mecánicamente la misma rutina de calentamiento que el profesor Coran los ponía a hacer desde hace meses.

Siempre la misma rutina ya que (según él) eran los movimientos ideales para ejercitar cada músculo.

Agradecía que al menos el profesor realizaba los ejercicios a la par y no se quedaba en una esquina gritando las ordenes.

La banda de la escuela practicaba al otro lado de la inmensa cancha, haciendo resonar sus instrumentos en un volumen poco sano para el resto de estudiantes.

Las cinco vueltas a la cancha acabaron y ella se quiso dejar caer al piso. Shay la detuvo y le pasó una botella de agua. Bebió toda de golpe. Ese sol era infernal, apostaba a que su rostro haría competencia a los tomates del huerto escolar.

— Ahora, necesito que pongan atención todos —. La voz del profesor hizo eco en sus oídos. Sus pies estaban listos para guiarla hasta el centro de su grupo con movimientos dignos de un muerto viviente, pero las altavoces de la escuela sonaron. Se detuvo, probablemente era un anuncio del director Alfor.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Se giró de golpe al escuchar a alguien cantando por los altavoces. Estaba completamente confundida al reconocer la voz.

Una voz

— _Debes ser como tocar el cielo, quiero abrazarte mucho._

A su lado, Shay lucía igual de sorprendida, haciéndole saber que no estaba alucinando por culpa del calor. ¿O ambas estaban perdidas? Los gritos de sus compañeras de clase le confirmaron que todo estaba ocurriendo.

— _El amor por fin a llegado, y agradezco a Dios el estar vivo._

Keith apareció por las escaleras que separaban la escuela y el área de deportes, sosteniendo un micrófono mientras avanzaba a su propio paso.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Frente a todos, Keith la señaló, sonriendo de una manera encantadora para mostrar sus dientes perfectamente blancos, para luego guiñar un ojo. Los ojos de Pidge querían salir de sus cuencas ante la vista.

¿Que carajo estaba pasando?

El sonido de un silbato la distrajo. Tras la orden de su líder, la banda escolar comenzó a tocar y marchar, perfectamente coordinados. Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y el profesor Coran parecía demasiado entretenido como para detener a Keith.

Bajo el sonido de la trompeta, los platillos y los tambores, Keith se giró sobre su propio eje, deslizándose horizontalmente por el escalón en el que se encontraba.

— _Perdona la manera en que te miro, no hay nada para comparar. Verte me deja débil, no hay más por decir._

Eso no era definitivamente nada de lo que esperaba.

Aún con su melódica voz, Keith odiaba cantar frente a tantas personas, el pánico se apoderaba de él, además de avergonzarse en extremo porque "no iba con su reputación". Solo sus padres y ella lo habían escuchado cantar, y eso había ocurrido hace años.

Ni siquiera podía decir que cuando ella lo escuchó era válido, pues tomó a Keith por sorpresa. Al ser una pequeña imprudente y curiosa niña que se encontraba con la noticia de que su amigo tenía una voz tan melodiosa, no pudo evitar rogarle que cantase para ella. Keith accedió solo en esa ocasión. Ella tenía solo 7 años.

Ahora, a sus 16 años, esa voz se volvía a presentar.

— _Pero si te sientes como yo, por favor hazme saber que es real._

Aún con los ahogados reclamos de sus compañeros y con el ruido de la banda escolar, sus pies se movieron hacia el frente, avanzando hasta Keith, quien seguía descendiendo los escalones de manera lenta.

— _Eres demasiado buena para ser real. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti._

Esa canción había sido su manera de conocerse.

Una tarde lluviosa en el parque de la ciudad, un grupo de músicos en el kiosco y una pequeña castaña desconsolada por su cachorro extraviado.

Keith de 8 años había aparecido con el anuncio de "cachorro desaparecido" hecho con crayones en una mano y el pequeño BaeBae entre sus brazos.

No era precisamente la letra más sencilla de comprender para la pequeña Katie de 6 años, quizá no sería una de sus canciones favoritas a causa de sus palabras, pero era especial en su corazón.

Una canción al azar por parte de aquellos músicos fue la que marcó el inicio de su relación con Keith, el como se habían conocido.

— _¡Te amo, nena! Y si te parece bien..._

Por ese momento, se permitió concentrarse en la letra, sintió las ganas que su corazón tenía de escapar de su pecho. El ritmo de sus latidos no estaba ni cerca de lo considerado "saludable".

— _Te necesito, nena. Para calentar las noches solitarias._

Ni siquiera le importó la suave risa de Shay que había sido provocada por sus mejillas cargadas de color rojo.

— _Te amo, nena. Confía en mi cuando te lo digo._

Keith estaba a unos cuantos metros, su cabello danzando de un lado a otro por sus movimientos, sus mejillas acaloradas, una preciosa sonrisa y unos labios húmedos.

— _Oh, hermosa nena. No me dejes caer, te lo ruego._

Tan solo unos escalones de distancia.

—_ Oh, hermosa nena. Ahora que te encontré, quédate._

Keith se encontraba agachado sobre una rodilla a solo cinco escalones para llegar al final de la escalera, mirándola fijamente mientras terminaba la canción.

— _Y déjame amarte, nena. Déjame amarte._

Extendió la última nota, enfocándose en ella.

Pidge luchó por respirar con normalidad ante el gesto, antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus compañeros empezaron a alabar a Keith, gritando mientras que los brazos de Kogane eran tomados por los profesores encargados del orden en la escuela. Keith se retorció un poco, intentando cuidar el micrófono en su mano mientras sonreía e intentaba girarse hacia ella para observar cualquier reacción.

Pidge sonrió, mirándolo enternecida. Se rindió. Era imposible enojarse con él, no podría siquiera pensar en odiarlo, no podía odiar la dolorosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, después de todo, su corazón se dejaba llevar y saltaba de alegría.

Imitó al resto de testigos del concierto de Keith y aplaudió sinceramente, dándole su clásica sonrisa._ "Eres un tonto haciendo tonterías, pero eres adorable"._

La sonrisa de Keith se volvió genuina y enorme al verla, resplandecía a pesar de ser llevado por los guardias.

Con rapidez, Keith movió sus brazos de manera brusca, librándose de los profesores. Corrió hacia la otra dirección con las quejas de los superiores y las risas de todos como fondo, aún con el peligro, corrió mientras extendía sus piernas exageradamente como broma, haciendo a Pidge recordar que él tenía esa costumbre cuando eran pequeños.

Finalmente, los guardias llevaron a un sonriente Keith al salón de detención.


End file.
